Honourable End
by RaidenSilversword
Summary: WARNING DEATH FIC This is full of character death. Heroic and honourable deaths, but still deaths. Full of various characters, both original and canon, for various series, hence the "Misc Anime" category. Rated "T" for themes and content.
1. Lucy and Erika Strike Witches

First time I've published something in a while, huh?

Had this idea based off a fanfic I read for Strike Witches, "Posthumous" by Eye of a Hawk, you can find it here; http(colon)/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7633467/1/Posthumous just take out the (colon) and replace with :, and the two (dot)'s with .

This is a mostly original fanfic, containing references to various anime, but also original characters, and some canon characters. It's based on an RP I'm in.

Without further adeu, here's the first chapter;

~~~

Chapter 1: Stars Above

It was bound to happen one day... For Lucy, it was the brink of despair as both she and Erika stood back-to-back on the Shinne Base runway. They were the last two witches left of a destroyed and then disbanded squadron of twenty-two witches, and now they stared at a Neuroi Super-Hive and its attendant spawned liens. Together, they picked up gun after gun, draining the magazines before throwing them aside in favour of the next weapon to hand. The two girls were reaching for their fourth weapon each, when the massed volley of red light struck from all sides and broke their shields with pure brute force...

At least they could take cold comfort in not dying alone, and seeing their lost friends again...

_Medals of Honour_

_Awarded posthumously to Captain Lucy Mireille Chulainn (WE62-WE77) and Flight Lieutenant Erika SiongKoan ThianBang (WE52-WE77) June 14th, WE77_

_By the Allied nations of Fuso, Liberion, Saiunkoku and Karlsland_

_"They shone with the hopes of mankind - Like two Stars in Heaven."_

~~~

There you go folks, the first chapter of this. In case it wasn't clear, both girls are grabbing one gun each, not sharing the same gun.

For the record, the RP is set in a version of Earth, using events from Strike Witches, but also many other series. Names come from Strike Witches too, with a few fan-made names. Shinne, is a base in Fuso, near the town of Yumene, the main area of the RP.

Saiunkoku is the RP's version of China. Mentioned there, because Erika, is half-German, half-Chinese.

For listening, I recommend The Last Post.

Like usual, folks, please Read and Review. 


	2. Mami Tomoe Puella Magi Madoka Magica

First time I've published something in a while, huh?

Had this idea based off a fanfic I read for Strike Witches, "Posthumous" by Eye of a Hawk, you can find it here; http(colon)/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7633467/1/Posthumous just take out the (colon) and replace with :, andthe two (dot)'s with .

This is a mostly original fanfic, containing references to various anime, but also original characters, and some canon characters. It's based on an RP I'm in.

Without further adeu, here's the second chapter (Contains actual canon characters from anime this time);

Chapter 2: Honour of the Oujo

Sometime honour can be a blessing, sometimes a curse. Against a horde of demons, it usually made sense to run and pick them off one-by-one as they gave pursuit. But to Mami Tomoe, retreat was unthinkable. The demons had already destroyed half of Yumene, and neither her sense of duty or her honour would permit her to let the rest of the town fall to ruin as well. For every demon felled by her musket shots, it seemed that there were two to replace it. Eventually, the numbers prevailed, as they swarmed the embattled Puella Magi en-mass. The gunshots continued for a few moments, before all was silent. The last Tomoe had given her all and placed her everything on the line and prevailed, but at what cost? Her Soul Gem was shattered, and her body was lifeless.

At least she was now at peace by the Goddess Madoka's side, like a perfect young lady.

_Amidst the flowers laid tribute by the grateful surviving citizens of Yumene, the inscription on the dark-coloured grave stone could be read in pale gold writing;_

_Tomoe Mami (WE62-WE77)_

_"The shining lady with honour and grace. A true heroine of Yumene."_

There you have it folks.

I know Puella Magi don't leave bodies behind when they die, but we'll handwave that for keeping in-spirit with the fanfic ideals. Same reason people could identify her body. Maybe she had her student ID on her or something? *Handwaved*

Also, uses New-World Mami, post PMMM

As before, if you read this, PLEASE review/comment. I like opinions. Flames however, will be deleted.


End file.
